warforcybertronfandomcom-20200216-history
Skywarp
Skywarp is a Decepticon serving under Megatron. Biography :Voice actor: Richard Epcar (English) One of the Seekers, Skywarp isn't exactly the most professional Decepticon around. He's rather immature, stubborn, and prone to insults (giving less-than-witty ones and receiving ones he doesn't even notice, sometimes from himself). On the other hand, he sometimes shows a surprising shrewdness, shutting up long enough to perform vicious sneak-attacks on unsuspecting Autobots with his tricky cloaking and teleportation abilities. Maybe that's why he's kept around. War for Cybertron Xbox 360/PS3/PC Megatron sent Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp to activate Cybertron's Energon Bridge, allowing Megatron to create more of his Dark Energon. The Seekers went through Cybertron's underground, which Thundercracker commented he'd never done before, prompting mockery from Thundercracker. They hijacked an Autobot ship, and when Skywarp took offense to Starscream's comment that the Autobots were "dumber than him!", he tried to make a comeback, but ended up only looking more foolish. When they flew through reservoirs of raw liquid energon, he played down Thundercracker's warning that the stuff was extremely volatile in that state. At another point, he took issue with Starscream's constant belittling, even though he wasn't sure it was him being belittled. (It was.) Despite Skywarp's constant bickering with his partners (in one instance, unintentionally calling himself ugly), they made it deep into Cybertron's underground, where they found the energon bridge's main controls. There, they attempted to reactivate it while simultaneously corrupting it with Dark Energon, only for its guardian machine to activate in response, attempting to cleanse the corruption. A tense battle against the relentless machine ensued, with the three of them dodging fireballs, evading energy beams, and taking potshots at the core when it overheated and needed to open up to cool off. Finally, the sentinel was destroyed, the corruption allowed to proceed apace, and the bridge activated. Skywarp was, for once, quicker on the uptake than Thundercracker, commenting on the sight only for Thundercracker to all but parrot his words a moment later. It might have been the crowning achievement of his life. Later, the Seekers helped distract Omega Supreme in order to protect Megatron. DS Version Skywarp joined Megatron's Decepticon army at the same time as Starscream, though was much less vocal about it. After the Decepticons successfully tested the Dark Energon, Skywarp pointed out that they'd used almost the entirety of the stockpile on Trypticon Station. He supervised Starscream as the other Decepticon deciphered ancient data files and reported back to Megatron that Starscream had discovered the existence of the Energon Bridge which would provide power to the station so they could make more Dark Energon. Though they reactivated the bridge, the Autobots encrypted the link to the core with the Omega Key. Starscream decrypted more files, establishing where the key was being held, but Skywarp noted gloomily that it would likely be being guarded by Zeta Prime. They managed to track down Zeta Prime and take the Omega Key, only to discover that it was merely the key to activate Omega Supreme. As Omega Supreme attacked, Megatron yelled at the Decepticons to stand their ground, and Skywarp retorted that they'd just been knocked clear down the mountain by their foe. At Megatron's encouragement, the Decepticons pressed on, though Skywarp wondered aloud if Omega Supreme wasn't larger than he was a few moments ago. The Decepticons succeeded in defeating Omega Supreme and infused the core of Cybertron with Dark Energon. Cybertron Adventures Abilities and Weapons Skywarp carries a Scatter Blaster and has the abilites Cloaking and Whirlwind. He is a Scientist chassis. Category:Decepticon Category:Scientist Category:Seeker